


Into The Dark

by FangirlDreamerKC



Category: late night crew - Fandom
Genre: Chaoticmonki - Freeform, Creative, Cryaotic - Freeform, Into the Dark, Magic, Magical, Random - Freeform, amarante, cry, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDreamerKC/pseuds/FangirlDreamerKC
Summary: A short story, inspired by Amarante's "Into the dark", which features Cryaotic. A song I really love and wholeheartedly recommend.





	

Chasing after the creature, you were drawn from the dark and into a swirl of purple, blue and green, emanating from the glowing plants and mushrooms surrounding you. Silken ferns brushed against your pure white dress and cushioned your footsteps as you stumbled past, eyes locking on the mass of orange fur that darted through the tangle of nature.   
The air rushes into your lungs, damp yet not heavy, almost retaining a rejuvenating quality. Your skin tingles as a light hum echoes through the illuminated area, penetrating your mind as if it were sung directly into it. Your heartbeat, a heavy thudding, the baseline of the sound.  
The purples and pinks reflected off your skin almost the same as they did the water by your bare feet. It dances around the base of a fallen tree, tiny fungi glowing along its expanse. You leap, breath exiting in harsh pants as you scurry across.  
Thoughts empty, heart singing in tune with the area surrounding you, your eyes lock on the tip of a tail disappearing under a wet leaf, dew shining with light from mushrooms creating a canopy high above you.  
Brushing the plant aside, you drop to enter a small tunnel against the wall of stone. The black claustrophobic cave quickly changes to a blur of colour as flora and fauna alike illuminate a chilled cavern. Water lines the sides of the area creating a narrow walkway, jellyfish and moss shining blues and purples from its depths.   
You make the briefest of eye contact with a single glowing blue orb and a harmonious voice collides with the one in your head and heart, giving the song depth and meaning that takes your breath away.   
It turns and continues running, and you give quick pursuit, ignoring the curious tear that traces the contours of your parted lips.   
Dropping to your hands and knees as the glossy walls thin, you pull yourself along the cold floor desperately. The outside air quickly floods your hammering lungs as you raise to your feet in a field of luminescent flowers that kiss your ankles as you step through them.  
The fox sits in the center of the field.   
Your footsteps pause.   
Its orange fur stood out against the purples and blues that shone on it, the song now reverberating through your heart as your eyes dragged along its coat and to its face. A bright mask rested against the left side of its head, nestled against the muzzle. It matched the colours of the forest, aside from its flat black line mouth and black dotted eyes.  
Tears stream steadily along your sickly cold skin.  
You take a shaky step forward.  
It's one eye that can be seen glows with a burning passion that is impossible for an animal and yet seems to make perfect sense. The song grows in intensity as you again slide a foot forward, toying with your colour splattered dress. Its pinks, purples and blues encasing your body in a light sheen.  
Your knees weaken.  
The flowers fast approaching, make a soft pillow for your head.  
Black begins to replace the vivid colour at the edge of your vision, your eyes fluttering shut as response. You allow yourself to be at the complete mercy of your surroundings, heart now perfectly in tune with it. Your eyes flutter open once more to see a small black nose in your face, one piercing blue eye shedding a tear to match your own. The startling white of the mask the last thing you see before you embrace the darkness.


End file.
